


Night In

by Sedona_Eats_Ortolans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Fall, Post S3, self indulgent fluff, they love each other your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans/pseuds/Sedona_Eats_Ortolans
Summary: post s3/fall: Will is overwhelmed and depressive on the night Hannibal and him are supposed to go to the opera. Hannibal consoles him and is there for him when he needs him most.
Relationships: Hannibal/Will, hannibal x will, hannigram
Kudos: 23





	Night In

“Will? Are you ready yet?” Hannibal called from another room, somewhere deep in the maze of their lavish apartment in France. Will was in fact not ready, and was instead buried under a pile of cerulean cushions and matching blankets, curled up on the ridiculously soft mattress of their king sized bed. He could picture Hannibal in the other room, tying his tie, buttoning his shirt, doing everything with precision and vivacity. He could picture it, just like he could picture himself getting out of bed and smiling and nodding and getting ready as he promised. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even fathom mustering the strength to get out of bed. He burrowed his head further into the pillow, dreading the certain return of Hannibal’s calls. It was supposed to be their night at the opera. It was going to be fun. They were going to be happy: they were going to dance and laugh and charm. But that’s the thing- “were” and “was” are not “is” and “are”. He doubted Hannibal would want to go with him anyways- he was a sorry excuse for a sophisticated partner to the opera.   
“Will, darling?” He was coming closer. Will squeezed his eyes shut, pulling himself into the smallest ball possible as to be undetected underneath the covers.  
“I can’t go.” He mumbled. He knew Hannibal was in the room before he heard his breaths or felt his feather soft touch against the covers.  
“What’s wrong?” He felt Hannibal sit beside him. He could imagine him all dressed up, watching him irritably and wondering what was wrong with him.  
“Nothing.”  
“Come out of there.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to look at you when I tell you I love you.”  
Will pulled himself up, looking at Hannibal blankly. His hair was a mess, wild and tangled, and he was wearing Hannibal’s red sweater. It was the only thing he could feel comfortable in right now, let alone some specially tailored suit. Instead of the critical and impatient expression he expected to have to face, Hannibal looked only concerned, perhaps even bordering on worried.   
“I’m sorry.” Will sighed, breaking eye contact to look at his hands. “I just...I don’t think I can go.”  
“I understand.”  
“You might still be able to make it, though.”   
Hannibal smiled, a small kind of adoring smile before reaching out to gently fold his hand around Will’s.   
“I’m staying right here. I’m with you.”  
“Hannibal-“ Will started to protest, but he could already tell it was a losing battle. Hannibal leaned over to him, pressing a light to his forehead.   
“Will. I love you.”  
“Stay with me?” Will finally folded; the most dreadful thing he could imagine now was Hannibal leaving.   
“Of course, mylimasis. Always.”


End file.
